Akatsuki, A new dawn arises
by Coolkid93
Summary: We have a choice about how we take what happens to us and wether or not we allow it to turn us.We can become consumed by hate and darkness, or we are able to regain our humanity, or somehow come to terms with things and learn something about our selves Naruto Uzumaki has seen and experienced the horrors of war what will he do now that he is thrusted into a world so unlike his own?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys Like I promised, here is my second version of my FTxNaruto Crossover, this one will be ( at least I hope so ) better and is slightly darker, also my Naruto is **not** the Naruto from Cannon! So if you want a story with your typical happy-to go- lucky idiot Naruto then you are reading the wrong story.

I´m sorry for any grammatical errors or such things since english is not my first language.

Have a nice time reading

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto or Fairy Tail the belong to their respective owners.**

".." Speaking

`...´ thinking

**"..." Demonic/distorted voice **

The tower of heaven, a building with a name, that couldn´t be even more misleading. It was a place of slavery, corruption and one of the symbols that humanity would seek to unleash evil even in a peaceful world. It was a place where the hopes and dreams of children would be buried along with their body's. Where comradeship and bonds would be forged that would last forever. A place where the goal justifies the means.

Our Story begins in this Tower. 2 typical guards one wearing a blue coat, the other a green coat with their respective staffs, guarded a boy chained in their middle with a blindfold around his eyes. What would be noticeable, was that the box had long silver hair that reached till his waist and two strands of hairs stood up like horns, but then you could see, that the boy had only one arm, the other seemed to be amputated right below his elbow. On his Inside of his hand was a tattoo that looked like a sun but mixed with a moon that was tattooed in black.

"There we are finally here, the next shipments of slaves have arrived" one of the guard said, as he pushed the box through the corridor and stopped inside a big hall, filled with cages, where people "lived" or rather tried to survive. The humans were not only held like caged animal, they were also treated as those. The guards stopped before a particular cage. Inside of it were 6 children and one old man. The guards stopped their walk in front of the cage and opened it, only to kick the box inside then closed the cage and walked away. No snotty comments had to be made by the guards, after all a boy with only one arm and without his eyesight even when he had some latent power, was no threat to them.

Shortly before the guards arrived at there destination, the old man named Rob cheered the children up, that shared their cell with him. The first to mention was a girl with red hair, Erza than there was a girl called Julia Fernandez, with short, spiky blue colored hair, then there was a blond guy named Sho, two black haired dudes with the names Wally Buchanan and Simon , and last but not least, a girl with a bowl cut hair and brown hair Milliana. Those children, forged a bond over their time inside the tower and always tried to help each other out. Right now, Rob was telling them story's from a time, when he was still young and a mage of the thriving guild named Fairy Tail. It was one of his favorite methods to pass time, but he stopped his story, as he heard the guards walking to his cell, instinctively, he choose to hide the children behind his tattered coat. The guards finally stopped in front of his cell and the old man could finally get a look at the person they accompanied. And his eyes widened in shock.

It was a boy maybe two or three years older than the children with him, but he was shocked to see a blindfold over the boys eyes and that he only had one fully operational arm. As the boy was kicked in, and the guards left, Rob finally decided to act, faster than a man in his age should move, was he by the side of the new boy. But as it seemed the boy did´t need his help, the boy stood up, beat his clothing to shake of the dirt, that it picked up and simply walked to a wall, feeling his way to one with his good arm and sat down.

"Is everything alright with you lad?" Rob asked as he kneeled besides the boy. The boy didn´t answer him which Erza did not like. In her opinion, Rob was a nice man that took care of each of her friends and that the new guy was not answering him, even ignoring the people around him, was not nice. And so she did the one thing, that even in the future would be one of her character traits. She wanted to boss him around. She walked to the new boy and looked at his face, She did not understand why he would need to hide his eyes or why both of his arms were placed insight his cloak.

"Hey!" Erza said/shouted. "It´s not polite to ignore the people around you! Answer him!"

The boy gave no reaction, he diidn´t even tried to look into the direction, that Erza stood. Rob wanted to defuse the situation and placed a hand on Erzas shoulder.

"Let it go Erza. If he doesn´t want to talk, then we should not press him." The old man looked at her with one of his signature smiles and Erzas anger vanished, as she looked at the ground, she couldn´t help but try to make a last statement.

"But, but you are always so nice to us and he doesn´t even seem to care, that you tried to help him" she mumbled and Rob sighed. With a final shake of his head, Erza walked back to her friends while Rob looked at the boy.

"When you feel the need to talk you can count on us, we only have each other in this hell hole and nobody wants to be alone don´t you think so?" He said before walking to the kids and leaving the new guy be. He guessed that there had to be a major incident in the life of this boy, after all thanks to magic, there was no disability in the Kingdom of Fiore since mages helped during the childbirth in hospitals, so the boy had to loose his arm and his eyesight during his life and to be honest, a shiver ran through the old mans spine as he thought about all the different scenarios that could lead to this result.

While Rob told his tale anew, the boy still simply sat there with an emotionless face and listened. The tale was about the bonds the men forged through his life, about friendship and comradeship and the boy couldn´t help but let a nostalgic look cross his face. He held his good hand in front of his face so that his tattoo was not visible to the other.

`Bonds´ the boy thought and the picture of a beautiful girl with long raven hair wearing a Kimoto entered his head.`Yeah I also once believed that through friendship you gain true strength, that you only achieve it if you have a precious person, a person you would die for.´ the boy chuckled and the other inmates in his cell send a glance into his direction. `But look where it got me now´ the boy shook his head to banish the depressing thoughts that tried to plague his mind, he leaned back onto the wall and felt his surroundings with his hand. As soon as he touched the wall of stone, he send out a chakra pulse through it, so small that nobody could actually sense it. From this pulse, he gained a picture of his surroundings similar working like a sonar. He already did it, while those guards where escorting him into his prison cell. He shook his head, he could feel the negative emotions rolling of in waved from the slaves, a gift that his best friend bestowed him with.

`No, the suffering of these people has nothing to do with me. I´m not going to help them if they don´t have the strength to help themselves.´

The cell, had one window in the upper corners, maybe the guards believed that nobody would be able to escape through it and didn´t even deem it worthy enough for their attention and they were right. The spirit of the people were mostly broken, they believed that it was their fate, that held them chained here and not their inability to band together and uproot the oppressor the boy simply smirked again. `Oh Neji if you would be here, what would you tell those people? Aren´t we all just caged birds? At least that we realize that we can open our cage with our own actions and set us free´

Rob walked once again to the new boy as the other children fell asleep and huddled together.

"Boy at least tell me your name, so that we can address you and we don´t have to call you the new guy. My name is Rob" the old man introduced himself and awaited the answer of the boy. The boy was silent and Rob wanted to give up and walk back as a small smile tugged on the boys lips.

" My name? You can call me Naruto" and with his piece said, Naruto drifted into a dreamless sleep while Rob also smiled and walked back to the children

" Hmm Naruto? What a strange name, for a strange child. I hope to see what you can do Maelstrom"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there haven't heard in a while from me didn't you?

I'm really sorry for that but I had someone backstabbing me Sasuke like while he didn't kill me, he was someone like a brother in Al but blood to me .

so to get to know that that person just used me all those years was kinda hard for me and I didn't had the passion to write anymore.

but yeah you are here for the second chapter(finally) of my story

so let the story go on

(I'm writing on an old iPad of my mum I hope the formation doesn't suck)

Chapter 2

Cold. That was the first thing Naruto felt when he woke up. The cold and hard unforgiving stone floor and wall that he leaned against. It wasn't that either of it was uncommon to the child , no it was more like a déjà vu for him since it was the same back the, when he was also a child , in the orphanage. Back then it wasn't that he was physically abused but then again if everyone just acted that you just didn't exist, one could only ponder what would be a worse treatment.

Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts, it wouldn't do him good to think back at his miserable childhood. He stood up slowly and touched the wall next to him with his one functioning arm. That was also a small problem for him. While back then he could just regrow or regenerate his lost limbs, he couldn't do it now. His body was still not used to his new power level and so he had to suppress it constantly and he also didn't want to get any unnecessary attention since he didn't know how this world functioned and if there were people who could pose a problem to him, he thought that best course of action was to lay low which was getting increasingly difficult since he wanted to escape from this tower which in the end would only be a hinderance to his plan.

Also there was the problem of his new eyes which also couldn't be healed for a long time for the same reason. Naruto sighed he didn't know which God he pissed of to get this unfortunate, besides Kaguya of course. The only good thing was that his sensing abilities stayed unfazed to everything and his emotion sensing was still there so he could at least know what the persons around him wanted to do or if they had any bad intentions . As he used a bit of his chakra to familiarise himself with his surroundings, he was surprised though it didn't show on his face. The whole building was built with some kind of conduit for the power in the air. It slowly absorbed the power from the people and the atmosphere surrounding it.

A knock on the cell doors interrupted his thoughts

„wake up you maggots" a warden screamed and opened the cell doors

„it's time again for your sole purpose in life ! Work thill the next bell rings and if even one of you thinks of passing out again" the warden crackled madly and swung his whip „ you will face the punishment of 50 whip slashes !" With his part said the warden walked away to wake up the other prisoners. The other children also woke up with Rob and the old man sighed another day of fruitless labor for them. Soon the slaves walked out of their cells and walked all ,like mindless drone into the same direction.

Well , not all one slave, a child none the less ,stood still in his prison like he didn't heard the warden. Erza who was also walking into the direction suddenly stopped and looked at him expectedly before smacking a palm into her face . Of course the new guy wouldn't know what to do since he couldn't see and didn't know what they had to do everyday.

„come on Naruto you have to follow us" Erza said and took his lone hand into hers and begun dragging the poor boy with her Naruto simply shook his head .he knew if he wanted he could make a scene with the girl, he could make her life even more difficult in this hell but why should he ? He didn't have anything to gain ,if he pissed the girl of and while he said that he wouldn't help them, he never said that he wouldn't have any contact with them . So he let himself dragged along even though he only had one arm and shook his head.

He begun working like the others , minutes fused to hours, hours to days, days to weeks and weeks to months. He used this work as a chance to build up his physical power ,simply he used the whole thing as a training facility . After all he couldn't see and if he managed to prank the wardens without being seen, you could only guess how good his stealth got in this tower. The same could also be said about the rest of his conditioning. His strength and stamina increased again no thanks to his Uzumaki heritage and also being the reincarnation of Ashura.

And then finally it was time. The kids wanted to flee but got caught and had to burden their consequences. Erza lost an eye and jerral was kidnapped. But deep down Naruto applauded the bravery of the children. And so he cut finally loose.

The day started like any other day a guard walked to the cell. A grin was on his face as the guard knocked on the door after all in this cell was one of the problem children and he wanted to give her a special "treatment"

„wake up you filthy maggots" the warden screamed and oppened the cell only to see a different child in front of him and before he could even say something, the child struck. The arm coated in golden energy simply ripped through the grown man and blood splattered everywhere. It was a grotesque side for the other prisoners even Rob and he couldn't believe that a child nonetheless was capable of such an act of brutality. Without saying a word Naruto ripped his arm free shook of the blood from his arm then he turned his head looking at the other prisoners which was a disturbing side since half of his face and the front of him was full of his victims blood.

„I don't care what you think of me but I tire of this whole thing. Either you help me in getting you all out of this tower or you simply wait here till help arrives if ever and live everyday in shame and fear that you never had the guts to stand up." Narutos small monologue seemed to have an impact on the inhabitants and they nodded to him not that he could see it, and followed him out of the cell.

„i want all of you to free the others, while I distract the wardens and give you the time you need." The others simply nodded and walked away talking between themselves and running to the other cells located in the tower. Only two persons were left Rob and Erza and the later walked up to him.

„do you hate me now Erza? Do you think that I am a monster? Do you fear me ?" Naruto asked her as he felt her walking towards him. He could feel her fear, the terror she felt when he killed the man but there was also a resolve, a determination in her . As she stood before the boy that she begun to like over the time they had to spend together she simply couldn't be angry at him.

„ I'm terrified of you Naruto " the girl said and held herself in her arms visibly shaking „but no I don't think of you as a monster deep down I knew that if we escape some people wouldn't live to see the other day but..." She was interrupted by Naruto who somehow managed to set a finger upon her lips , effectively silencing her.

„this is a very matured thought for someone so young but then again in places like this, you need to grow up fast if you don't want to be left behind." He mused before he walked away and gave her a lazy wave over the shoulder „live your life to its fullest Erza Scarlet, live it without regrets and maybe we will meet again." With his parting words he left the other two alone and begun his mission to kill anyone that came into his sight and would stop the others from escaping. Leave it to his soft heart to still feel out to others even if he didn't want to have anything to do with them

„bonds,precious people, maybe I should start a new in this world what do you think Kurama?" The boy mused loud only to receive a growl from his mindscape and he chuckled. Yeah it was finally time to cut loose. Without a notice, his form was shrouded in golden flames, his arm regrew in seconds and two black orbs appeared in his hand only to be formed in two short Nodaichis and with his preparation complete he run run through the tower and dismembered the wardens that crossed his path, it wasn't a fight it was a one sided massacre, guts flew through the air, or were cut clean in half with his swords before they even had the chance to do anything against the demon.

Erza and rob finally round up the last of the slaves and helped them to the outside. They ignored the gore that was present only thinking about their future just like a light at the end of a very dark was all that mattered to the. After all of this torture they had to endure they were finally free. When they escaped from the tower, their sight was set on the numerous ships that were anchored at the pier. Rob as one of the oldest and wisest took control of the situation and the prisoners followed his commands. He told them, to first letthe kids and the women onto the ships before the rest of the prisoners walked open them and set sail to the coast on the other side of the sea. Only one boat still hadn't set sail the boat on which Erza and rob were waiting. Unfortunately for them it would or even to be a fatal mistake because while Naruto tried to kill every warden he still left some out since they didn't cross his so a group of guards managed to follow the escapees and turned their magical guns on them .

„you should have left when you had the chance" the guard crackled as they begun charging their weapons and took aim at Erza.„ you and the others were far too troublesome and in the end we finally can give you our special departing gift" the guard face twisted into a malicious expression as they fired their weapons. The Energy was released from the weapons and flew directly at the little girl.

A few moments before

„rob!" Erza screamed while he was dishing out his orders to the others.„what is it Erza?" The old man asked her as he looker over the prisoners

„we can't just let Naruto on this island ! " the girl clung herself desperately at robs tattered coat. „ he is still there fighting for us ! He made it possible for us to flee we just can't ..." The girl stopped mid sentence and cried into the coat of Rob before she let out a desperate cry „ we can't abandon him!" The girl cried and was sniffling into the cost of the elder man only form him to get down on his knees and hugged her. The other prisoners also stopped after the exclamation of the girl only to send a prayer for the boy and then left the island , to go back to their lives they left behind.

This was the scene the guards stumbled across.

„Erza" Rob said and hugged the girl closer to him and then she could feel smal drops fal onto her hair„ I know how you feel but we can't help him, what would Naruto say if we didn't used the chance he gave us ? If we waste this opportunity now, then he accomplished nothing with his distraction and he is strong enough he won't die in such a place Erza or don't you believe in him?" Rob told her while crying and managed to let out a small smile „after all wasn't it your dream to be Mage of Fairy Tail?" Erza nodded and let go of him only to have one last look at the tower „Naruto we are all indebted to you if we ever manage to meet again I will show you my kindness and gratitude ."

Then when they finally ,made peace with their decision and started to untie the boat they heard it and rob acted before Erza even had the chance to react. He threw himself in front of Erza and took the brunt of the combined force while Erza looked with wide eyes at the old man as he simply fell onto the deck of ship with a smile on his face. Erza was terrified her eyes were open in shock, her brain shut down and the smal girl shivered in fright and shock , now when they finally wanted to leave the island together something like this had to happen?! no this was just not acceptable! "Rob?" The girl cried as she shook the older man„ Rob? Come on this is not the time to sleep " the girl cried as she shook the older man only to get no reaction from him .And then something broke inside of the girl like a mirror that was shattered. her eyes were full of rage and hatred a pink aura so rounded the girl and pink magical crests appeared all around her and she let out a screa, that stopped the laughing of the guards as their weapons suddenly flew to the girl and were aimed at them.

„yo oy oy what do think you are doing girl?!" One of the guard screamed at her terrified of the smal Mage but Erza wouldn have anything of it , in her mind her actions wer justified and so they did the only thing she new to do with her newfound powers. She pulled the triggers and the scream of the guards where drown out by the explosion that their weapons produced. Exhausted physically and mentally she passed out and the ship took course on its own to the beach.

With Naruto

Naruto lost count how many guards he killed while once he abhorred killing ,now it was nothing to him after fighting in a war and killing persons which were controlled, persons he cherished that had to die by his hands since there was no other way to free them, jaded him . After all if you managed to kill a person you though of as a godmother then killing a person who had only evil intention was a piece of cake. While he still continued his massacre , he felt a power of evil that was greater than anything he sensed in this tower before , he crashed trough the door and stood still. There in front of him stood one of his fellow captives the young blue haired boy Jerral. But he felt the darkness that now resided inside the boy he was twisted beyond comprehension.

„ ah so the unknown variable finally made itself known. I was tempted to make you my vessel but then again I couldn't risk it since there are other presence in you which are at least similar to my might" the boy said and his eyes gleamed at the prospect of this body in front of him. Naruto stood still ,still giving nothing away.

„jerral or whoever is inhabiting this body at the moment what is the purpose of this tower, what did you want to gain from it?" Naruto asked I'm a stern commanding voice and with his eyes still hidden behind his headband and in his sage of six path mode he cut quite the imposing figure .

The deranged youth let out a blood chilling laugh „do you really think that I will tell you my plan? Oh no but even without that knowledge I can't let you live past this day since your existence will surely be a hinderance to my plans . And I'm not such s fool that I would believe that I could fight you in my weakened form. Now the only thing is which one of you is faster? You or me?!" With this a blue magical circle appeared under jerral and he was absorbed into the crystal. Naruto reacted t the same instant but it seemed that jerral was just a little bit faster than Naruto and so Naruto cut clean through the crystal which resulted into the biggest explosion that world had seen till this day. The fireball was seen from a very fas distance and the sound of the explosion shattered every windows and mirrors on the nearby village resort. The fire burned and admits the fire was a boy shrouded in flames and dispelled them

" tche next time I gotta kill them first ,before they even have the chance of using that magic. The boy cursed before looking around. The area should be filled with a lot of officials that was sure so it was best to make haste and escape from the ruins of the towers, and so our hero sprinted through the ruins onto the water and catches up to the boat where our red haired Mage was sound asleep. Naruto walked to the old man and felt his pulse.

" damn old man I thought you wanted to take her to a place safe away from here and you won't break your promises. " he ripped his headband of his eyes and opened them for the first time in this new world. His left eye was red and had ripples with tomeos on it while the right eye was purple with rings and also tomeos on them. He concentradet before he spoke again.

„Gedō- rinne tensei no jutsu " with the name of the jutsu Naruto summoned the King of hell and a green energy flew into robs body, repairing any damage he had before he he woke up.„your time wasn't up old man." The boy said before leaving the boat and disappearing into the night.

so what do you think guys? Was it good was it bad? I don't know haven't written in nearly a year now or even longer so yeah Ian rusty


End file.
